


Stubborn Pride

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [15]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Name Changes, after the war of the ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not allow others to feel a greater worry for my health than they will upon seeing me on your horse rather than my own." It will take more than a rattling of his skull to force even his aging bones to the wagons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Idhren, after a skirmish with orcs along the southern border of Gaearon Rhûnen  
> Prompt: Dizzy  
> Alternate Universe: Gaearon Rhûnen/Flame of Durin
> 
> Randir is the name Boromir takes after waking up without memory after the skirmish on Amon Hen, though he does remember his name within a couple of days. He prefers to use the name he chose, because he cannot remember much about being Boromir and doesn't feel quite right using the name any longer.

Idhren leans against his horse, holding onto the saddle with a death-grip to keep himself on his feet. He doesn't dare get back on the beast's back, not after falling off once, but he refuses to let the healer force him into a litter or a wagon. There are others who are more in need of such transport than he.

He feels an arm loop under his, and a shoulder under his before he can start walking. Holding him steady until he's willing to loosen his grip on the saddle.

"Landpôl is large enough to carry two." Randir's voice holds no pity, nor censure. "And the men will stop worrying if you're mounted."

They'll worry about his riding in tandem, but he is not the only injured one who is being held up by a comrade - he just feels it is a failure for _him_ to have to be held so. After a long moment, Idhren nods, letting Randir steady him to the heavier horse that is the Prince's favorite. He manages on his own long enough for Randir to swing up first, and then offer a hand to pull Idhren up behind him.

A boy is already changing Gwanualagos's reins for a lead-rope, so the stubborn horse can be added to the line of empty mounts. Too many empty mounts, too dear a battle when all they have heard speaks of the Great Shadow having fallen. The remnants of their old enemy's army fighting desperately for a purpose, and having nothing to lose by bringing down every army of the Light with them.

"We will hold the line as long as we must." Randir nudges his horse into motion, others falling in around them as they make their way to the front so the caravan can begin to move away from the battlefields and to the Harnduin. "They cannot keep coming forever, not with their master dead."

"They will come as long as there are any left alive." Idhren sighs, closing his eyes when another dizzy spell washes over him, tightening his grip on Randir's belt.

"You need not rely solely on your own strength to keep you on Landpôl's back, Majesty." Randir's ability to tell the attempts of those around him to hide weakness is uncanny at times, and Idhren snorts as he shifts his grip a little.

"I will not allow others to feel a greater worry for my health than they will upon seeing me on your horse rather than my own." Idhren knows he will do better with someone else's presence, but he's not wounded enough to shove his pride aside. It will take more than a rattling of his skull to force even his aging bones to the wagons.

**Author's Note:**

> Idhren's horse's name translates to "Death Storm", so named for his behavior on the battlefield, when Idhren is closer to the action than his commanders like, and enemies can get close enough for him to fight. Gwanualagos fights just as much as his rider, and wouldn't be out of place among the Mearas of the Rohirrim - just as Idhren would not look too greatly out of place among the Rohirrim themselves (save his hair is as dark as any man of Gondor, and his eyes as gray).


End file.
